


Martha/Tosh Drabbles

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Martha/Tosh drabbles. Each chapter will be a different drabble. The rating varies between drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travel the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 15th, 2012.
> 
> Created for the femslash100 LJ community challenge #324, “journey”
> 
> Extra thanks to my amazing beta: tardisjournal

The chill made Tosh shudder. It was already winter by the time she entered Japan. She hadn’t found her family yet but… her teeth chattered.

“You OK?” A beautiful woman, shoulders wrapped in many tattered blankets, looked down at her with concern.

“Cold.”

“Me too.” The stranger sat down next to her. “We’ll get warmer if we share body heat?”

Automatically they held each other close, thin material between them as they hid beneath the mountain of blankets.

She looked at Tosh, her gaze intense. “I’m Martha.” Their lips remained close before colliding in a kiss of comfort and hope.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the femslash100 LJ community challenge #325, “glass”
> 
> The wonderful tardisjournal and iantojjackh helped me with this drabble! They were both amazing and really helped make this drabble what it is. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 26th, 2012.

The Toclafane whizzed above them as they lay still against the rock; a slight squeeze of their fingers against each other their only movement. 

The once picturesque Japanese gardens were desolate; burned trees and animal corpses littered the landscape. Before them what once was a stunning Koi pond was now muddy water matted with dead leaves.

Once the danger passed, Tosh carefully leaned in to look at the surface and saw her disjointed image reflected back. Dazed, Martha followed, and they were both looking at themselves staring into the abyss, cheek to cheek. 

Shaking fingers still entwined; holding on tightly.


	3. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the femslash100 LJ community challenge #327, “star”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on July 11th, 2012.

A light breeze swayed nearby tree branches as blankets covered two bodies shivering in the chilly night. Tosh’s arms were protectively wrapped around Martha’s body, as if insulating her from the dangers outside.

Within the cocoon of warmth provided by body heat and panting breaths, both women stared at the stars twinkling in the sky.

Martha whispered, “Look, the sky is clear enough to see Orion.”

Tosh looked up at the sparkling stars following Martha’s gaze to that section of the sky. “Beautiful.”

“We are not just fighting for Earth but also for everyoneup there.”

Tosh just held her tighter.


End file.
